


Trouble

by szhismine



Series: Revekah Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct follow-up to my fic For the Better. The Inquisition finds out about Cullen and Trevelyan's engagement. Bit of fluff, bit of humour, bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after For the Better, so it'll make more sense if you read that first :) Please enjoy and comment!

Revekah often wondered if the anchor on her hand had doubled as a beacon for trouble. Even without having to deal with Corypheus and his red templars, every time she left Skyhold, problems seemed to pop up left and right. If there were none to be found, other people would find her and give her their worries. Although she never complained about it in public, seeing it as her duty, the burdens of her position weighed heavily on her. After Corypheus was defeated and she announed her intention to maintain the Inquisition, a small part of her thought her work might get easier to handle.

As it turns out, it wasn't the anchor. She attracted stress like nectar attracted bees.

Her feet had barely crossed the threshold of the great hall when several courtiers and Josephine swarmed her, the latter grabbing her arm and scolding her for disappearing. The Ambassador glared at the Commander, who wisely stayed silent as the Inquisitor was force-marched towards the Empress and her entourage. Looking back at her lover, Becky got little comfort from his sympathetic smile. Only when she felt the still unfamiliar weight of a ring on her left hand did some of the tension leave her shoulders, and she managed a smile for her guests. They got down to business, no one noticing her new piece of jewelry, and she avoided drawing attention to it. Her and Cullen agreed to wait until the party died down to tell their closest friends and family in person, together. They did not want their private happiness to be turned into a public spectacle; that would come the next day. Word spread fast in Skyhold.

*

Varric leaned against the pillar, sipping his pint of ale as he watched Becky talk to Empress Celene. Chuckling, he glanced at the woman standing next to him, who was trying as much as he was to avoid having to mingle. “You think she'll ever get used to it?” he asked.

“Get used to what?” Cassandra replied curtly, annoyed that she was having to converse with him.

Varric gestured at the mass of nobles gathered around the hall. “Getting paraded around, hailed as a saviour, and being expected to solve the rest of the world's problems,” he said. “It's gotta be frustrating, having to deal with these pompous idiots every day. I bet she'll snap any day now.”

“I think she's handling her station remarkably well,” the Seeker answered honestly.

“Well, it helps that she was born for this.” Dorian was walking past, grabbing mini pastries from a server. “Couldn't help but overhear,” he explained. “She needs practice though, even _I_ am much more skilled at socializing with the elite.” He stuffed several small cakes into his mouth. “Mmm, remind me to ask Josephine where these come from,” he said, though no one actually understood his muffled voice.

“She has better manners than you, at least.” Cassandra sighed. “The Inquisitor is a natural leader and a very caring person, she's the one who can play the Game and be called fair when doing so.”

“Yeah, but have you met her parents? No wonder she hates that life. It's a miracle she turned out normal.” Varric shuddered as he remembered the Trevelyans' arrival at Skyhold. To say they were aloof was the ultimate understatement; even by Free Marcher standards they were cold.

“They are very... stiff.” Dorian downed a glass of wine. “Now, the Commander's family? Very charming. I'm glad none of them are here now though, they'd get eaten alive by these wolves.”

“Cullen's sister Mia is here,” Cassandra corrected, pointing her out. She was standing near the fireplace, talking with various members of the Inquisition's forces. Dressed modestly in a simple green gown, she could hardly be mistaken for a servant. Yet she was avoiding most people as well.

“Tell you what though, if Curly's dad were here, things would get a whole lot livelier,” Varric replied. Rolling his eyes, Dorian scowled down at the dwarf. “Please don't remind me, I'm never getting involved in a drinking contest ever again.”

Varric laughed. “Heh heh, yeah, that was something to watch, Sparkler. I didn't know your moustache could get so dishevelled.”

“I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Dorian watched as Cullen navigated through the crowd to his sister. She nearly jumped in excitement when she saw him, and he shushed her, escorting her to talk privately. Neither of them noticed the trio of heroes spying on them.

*

“Oh Cullen, tell me everything,” Mia said in a hushed whisper. Bouncing on her feet, she gazed up at her baby brother expectantly. “She said yes, didn't she?”

A shy but happy grin appeared on Cullen's face, “She said yes,” he admitted, a hint of disbelief in his tone. “We're betrothed.”

Mia squealed, but quietly, not wanting to attract attention. “I'm so happy for you,” she said, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “I've always wanted the best for you, Cullen.” Her smile faded a bit. “I know these last few years haven't been easy for you, even if you've spared me the details. Seeing you now, your burdens made easier by her... you look so young, like the carefree little boy who left to join the Order all those years ago.”

Cullen stared down at his boots. “Please sister, you're going to make me cry,” he said with a small laugh. “But thank you. I know... I know I haven't been the best brother-”

“No.” Mia drew him into a tight hug, which he returned eagerly. “I wouldn't change a thing about you.” She drew back, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “Now, tell me absolutely every detail about your proposal.”

Cullen coughed nervously. “Well, I can't tell you everything...”

*

As Mia laughed while Cullen talked to her, Iron Bull sauntered up to his fellow companions, also watching the siblings with interest. “Huh. I wonder what that's all about.” They had all seen their shared tender moment, and they were all much too curious for their own good.

“Only one way to find out,” Varric said, cupping a hand against the side of his mouth. “Hey Curly!” he yelled loudly, indifferent to the mild scandal his shouting was causing. “Get over here!”

They could see Cullen sigh, obviously embarrassed, and Mia giggled. He spoke a few more words to her before making his way over to them. Scowling, his face red, he approached them wearily. “What do you want? Why are you all just standing around, Josephine wants us all to-”

“Come on, lighten up Curly,” Varric interrupted. “We're having a... quick break. Surely you can relate,” he said smugly, taking a swig from his ale.

Instead of rising to the bait, Cullen turned to observe the growing crowd around the Inquisitor. He felt annoyed on her behalf, knowing she couldn't be comfortable with so many people talking to her at once, making demands of her, as if they were the most important person in the room. His stomach clenched at the thought of every day being like this.

“Oh, don't be so glum, Commander,” Dorian said, patting Cullen's shoulder. “Why don't you share your good news with us?”  
  
Startled, Cullen looked at his companions. “What... what do you mean?” he stuttered.

“We saw you talking to Mia. We were wondering what was going on,” Cassandra replied, crossing her arms.

“Uh, nothing. That wasn't- I mean...” he rubbed the back of his neck, the gesture confirming to them that something _was_ going on.

“Heh, why so nervous, Commander?” Iron Bull asked.

“Josephine was wondering where you were earlier. Apparently you and the Inquisitor both disappeared. She wasn't happy,” Cassandra added, raising an eyebrow as Cullen's blush deepened.

“It couldn't have been for a quick romp in the bedroom, I don't think you would've shared _that_ with your sister.” Dorian couldn't keep a straight face as he said that, and he laughed at the Commander, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

“So how about you tell us what's going on, or we'll have to go interrupt the Herald's little meeting to ask her,” Varric threatened, the final nail in the coffin.

Knowing he was beaten, Cullen groaned and hid his head in his hands. “Alright, fine.” He lowered his hands, glancing around to make sure no one was in earshot. “We were going to wait until later,” he said in a low voice. “We wanted to tell certain people in person without disrupting the feast.”

“Why, what's going on?” Dorian asked, now concerned. “It can't be bad news, is it? Your sister seemed happy.”

Cullen leaned forward, and the others leaned in to hear him better. “Becky and I are... engaged to be married,” he announced shyly.

Cassandra gasped, her eyes lighting up as she clasped her hands together. “Oh Commander, truly?” Amused, Varric cleared his throat, startling her from her sudden display of sentiment.“I-I mean congratulations, that's wonderful news.” She stood to attention, but the pleased look on her face remained.

“Wow Curly, that's great,” Varric said, grinning. Iron Bull laughed and shook Cullen's hand, and Dorian called for wine to be brought over. “Excellent news indeed,” the mage said, handing out goblets of wine. “That explains your discretion, half the Orlesians here would stir up quite the fuss about this. Nobility and wedding talk is a dangerous mix.”

Grateful for the understanding, Cullen nodded and drank. “Thank you, we appreciate that. I know Becky is a bit nervous about telling her family. People will make a fuss about this anyway, we just want one night of normality before we become the gossip of Thedas.”

“You call this normal?” Iron Bull asked, just as an Inquisition soldier was pulling apart two noblewomen who began shouting at each other, apparently because they were being courted by the same gentleman. Grimacing, Cullen downed the rest of his wine. “I certainly hope not.”

*

All important guests were escorted to their rooms or camps around Skyhold. The servants had begun cleaning up the hall, and those too drunk to move on their own were either helped out or given blankets.

Becky collapsed onto the throne, the first time she sat down all day. Exhaustion was creeping its way through her body, but she couldn't give in yet. She had one final task to accomplish before she could rest. Still, she allowed a moment to close her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm as she thought about the conversation she was about to have with her parents.

She heard soft footsteps, and she opened her eyes to see Josephine standing over her. “Sorry to disturb you,” she said with regret. “I just wanted you to know that the King is insisting we have our meeting tomorrow over breakfast. Something about good food encouraging good relations... he is an odd one, I must admit.”

The Inquisitor smiled and rubbed at her eyes. “Yes, that will be fine, thank you.” Noticing the hall was now mostly empty, except for her inner circle and advisors, she stood up and faced to her ambassador. “Will you stay a moment, Josie?” They walked down the dais to the middle of the room, and Cullen met her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Some of them already know, they... forced it out of me,” he whispered in her ear. Becky snorted, glancing immediately at Varric, who was whistling innocently. Cassandra was beaming at them, and the Inquisitor hoped she wouldn't ask Varric to write this into his romance novels.

Clearing her throat, she got the attention of her friends. Although the group got a bit smaller in the days and months after Corypheus' defeat, they were still just as dear to her. “There's something I- I mean, _we_ , want to tell you all.” Her hand slipped into Cullen's, and he gave her a smile and nodded. “We're getting married.”

Sera whooped and cheered, Blackwall applauded, and Cole frowned and said they had been married in their hearts for months already, so why was this news? Josephine jumped up and down, asking if she could help them plan the guest list, Iron Bull pledged the Chargers' services as crowd control for the wedding, and Varric collected some of the remaining food and drinks. They all hugged Becky and Cullen, and the mood was light as they sat at a table and celebrated, a much more satisfying party than the one that had just ended. Cheering when Cullen caved to pressure and gave his love a heated kiss in front of them, they began trading stories about the couple. Becky took this moment to excuse herself, promising they'd have a proper supper the next night. There were two more people she had to give the news to.

*

When Revekah reached the door to her parents' chambers, she almost turned and ran. Better they find out from her than from some gossiping servant, but that didn't make it easier for her. She hated serious conversations with her family. They always seemed to disregard her opinions, no matter the subject. On this matter, however, they had no choice but to accept it.

Before she could knock on the door, it opened, her father beginning to step out. “I don't care what you think, we need to solve this before-” he quieted as soon as he saw his daughter standing before him. Standing behind him, the Lady Silvia Trevelyan seemed surprised, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Mother, father,” Becky greeted with a slight bow. “Did you have a pleasant evening?”  
  
“Pleasant enough,” her mother said, sniffing. “Spent the night dealing with several Free Marcher houses. There's a lot of talk about a new alliance with... it doesn't matter.” She shook her head. “The Teryn isn't here, so we've had to represent Ostwick's interests on his behalf. We'll need to discuss a few things with you-”

“We were just coming to see you,” her father, Gregor, interrupted, eager to get off the topic of politics. “But not for such formal reasons.” He opened the door wider. “Will you come in?”

Becky stepped inside, wondering why they wanted to see her. Their last private discussion was a disaster, and she assumed they would want minimal contact with her.

“I came because I need to tell you that I'm betrothed to Commander Cullen,” she blurted out as soon as they were all seated. Sudden heat rushed to her cheeks as her parents stared at her. She hadn't meant to be so blunt.

“That's... interesting news.” Lord Trevelyan was frowning, but his wife did not seem shocked.

“I know you don't approve of him, but you should. He is a fine and honourable man, he has the complete respect of his men, and if it weren't for him, the Inquisition wouldn't have succeeded.” Becky blushed slightly. “Most importantly, he loves me, and I him.” Absentmindedly fiddling with her betrothal ring, she looked her mother in the eye. “If you feel the need to disown me because of this, then go ahead. You were tossing me to the Chantry anyway, does it really matter what happens to me now?” A minute of silence passed, and she fidgeted in her seat, anxious for an answer.

“What's our house motto?” Gregor asked. Confused at the question, Becky looked at her feet and answered, “modest in temper, bold in deed.”

Rising, the Bann clasped his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth. “Your mother and I may have... forgotten these words recently,” he said, his voice laced with guilt. “We were beside ourselves with worry when we heard the news about the Conclave. Your uncle and oldest cousins dead, and the reports about you were so confusing at first.”

“To think we considered sending Alexander as well,” Silvia added with a shiver.

Becky stood up suddenly, angry at the mention of her eldest sibling. “I can appreciate your worry, but you've always held me last in your esteem. Don't suddenly start acting like you've always put my well-being first. You never cared about me until I became important!” she shouted.

“Don't use that tone of voice with us, Revekah.” Her father scolded. “We have always cared about your best interests. We were glad to hear you survived the Conclave, and then the battle with Corypheus. We came here because we wanted to make amends. We almost lost you, and we realized-” he cleared his throat, unused to being so honest with his youngest daughter. “We didn't know what to expect from this Inquisition of yours, and we certainly weren't ready to hear that you had found a lover while saving the world.” He ran his hand through his hair. “We overreacted, I admit that now.”

“Modest in temper, bold in deed.” Silvia reached out and held her daughter's arms tightly. “As Inquisitor, you have set an example for everyone else to follow, including us. Even if you weren't doing it on purpose, you have represented our family admirably. It's true you were a troublesome child, and we cannot change how we used to treat you. But you do make us proud. You, on your own, proved what a capable, smart young woman you are.”

“Revekah,” her father said gently. “We want a chance to put things right. Not for political gain, not for Ostwick... for the family. For our happiness, and yours.”

Becky turned away, speechless. Her parents always maintained an air of aloofness in public. In private, it was pretty much the same. She could count on one hand the number of times they showed genuine affection to her or her siblings. When she talked to her brother Alexander the first night they were in Skyhold, he had mentioned to her that they were trying to change. She hadn't believed him, especially after she told them about Cullen. She had been half ready to banish them from Skyhold after that argument.

Perhaps she had also overreacted? She expected their disapproval, and had been defensive from the start. They barely had a chance to explain before she was shouting at them, bringing up old wounds from her childhood. She never knew how to have a rational conversation with her parents. Now was as good a time as any to learn.

Sighing, Becky nodded and gave her mother a curt hug. “Okay,” she said. “I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.” How many people had she showed mercy to as Inquisitor? Extending the same courtesy to her parents was the least she could do.

“Thank you, my dear,” Silvia said, taking Becky's left hand. “Is this the ring he gave you?”

They talked for a bit longer, until Becky was ready to pass out from exhaustion. She promised to spend time with them tomorrow, and they promised to be more cordial towards her companions. It was a start.


End file.
